Printed electronic modules/circuit arrangements, such as printed circuit boards and the like, are integral in many electronic devices that are manufactured today. Such modules generally comprise a fibre support board, upon or in which conductive paths, or routes, are provided to connect electrically one component to another; said components being mechanically affixed to the board. Such boards have been in use for a number of years.
As the performance requirements of electronic devices increases, there is an ever increasing demand to provide printed electronic modules that can accommodate more, and smaller, components. Due to the reduction in size of the components used and the increase in their population per unit area there is a requirement for the manufacturing process and the manufacturing equipment, or so-called tooling, used in the manufacturing of such boards to be able to position components, and/or conductive paths, with increasing accuracy. Failure to be able to do so results in a poor and commercially unfavourable yield of functional modules. Such failures can arise due to the lack of desired electrical continuity between components on the board.
In order to provide accurately located components or conductive paths, the cost of tooling means that the manufacture cost of the final module in some circumstances in prohibitively high. There is a requirement therefore to provide a method of manufacture of such printed electronic modules, which can satisfy the ever increasing requirements of miniaturisation, without requiring complex and expensive manufacturing equipment and processes.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/embodiments of the present invention may or may not address one or more of the background issues.